Tough Enough
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: {{OC X CANNON }}
1. Chapter 1

Kathleen Shmidt was cuddling her three year old son, Xander Devin Shmidt, as he had a nightmare that sent him to her room. He had calmed down and was sound asleep in her arms.

Life was a mess, she was sixteen and had a young child all because of a very lustful relationship she had with a man named, Devin Trevor Yang.

 _"I'll pull out, Katie. I promise."._

"You obviously didn't pull out, dick head." She thought, quietly, to herself. She stroked Xander's jet black hair and set him beside her, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. She loved Xander but she couldn't get over the fact he looked a lot like his father. She was also scared that he was beginning to get curious because the other kids at his daycare had a mommy AND a daddy but he only had a mommy, an auntie, and a grandma. She couldn't tell him that his daddy had left because he didn't love his mommy anymore, even though that was true, it wasn't right.

She then couldn't get the thoughts of Devin out of her head, they were screaming at her. She couldn't help all of it, they were driving her nuts. She soon began crying, she missed Devin, she missed him so much it hurt. Tears began racing down her plump, pudgy cheeks as she quietly began gasping for air.

This, of course, awoke Xander. The small child woke up and hugged his crying mother. "Mommy, why are you crying?".

Katie clutched Xander closed and cradled him, pecking his face and just whispering out Devin's name.

Xander giggled and kissed her back, "That's MY middle name, mommy!".

Katie smiled and let out soft, trembling gasps as she held her son close. He was just so young and innocent, he always made her smile. "Th-That's right, Xandy. Devin is your middle name.".

Xander giggled innocently and clung to his mother, giving a large, goofish grin as his large, green irises sparkled in the dim moonlight.

The question that Katie dreaded answering came up, out of her son's mouth,

"Mommy. I love you, grandma, and Auntie Ashlie but, why don't I have a daddy?".

Katie shook her head and sighed, "Xander. You don't need to know about your daddy. Your daddy... he..." She then stopped, refraining from saying that his father had left.

Xander began hiccupping as he threw himself into Katie's arms and began sobbing and gasping for air, "Doesn't he love me?".

Katie grasped her son and started bouncing her crying toddler in her arms, trying to hush him as she was humming one of her favorite songs, in lullaby version.

Her mother rushed to Katie's room and saw Xander bawling in her daughter's arms. She walked over and touched Katie's shoulder, mouthing, "What's wrong?".

Katie was still cradling the tyke in her arms as she turned around and responded with, "He wants to know about D-e-v-i-n." She whispered in her mom's ear as Xander was squealing in her grip.

Mei, her mother, cupped her hand over her mouth and used her other hand to motion for Katie to give her Xander.

Katie nodded and complied, wincing softly from seeing her baby cry.

Mei coddled her grandson and started humming to him as well, taking him out of Katie's room.

Katie plopped onto her bed, causing it to bounce. She threw her head into her hands. This whole issue wasn't Devin's fault, it was Katie's as well. Katie never told Devin about Xander, she never told him about her pregnancy, but she didn't think Devin would even care. He was with Carrie and of course, Carrie was his true love, or lust, or whatever, she was just better than Katie, somehow.

She couldn't say that Devin didn't love Xander, he didn't even know about him, but he left her for Carrie, after all they've been through. They made love, didn't that mean anything to him? It was something, not even Katie, understood. He worshipped her body like a temple and then up and changed his worship to another temple. What did Carrie have that she didn't?

The crying then became less of a scream and more of a sad, heartbroken whimper.

As Xander's heart broke a little, Katie's died just a bit more. She would do anything to be with Xander's father again. He was crazy for him, she wanted the whispers of sweet nothingness, the stories and dreams of the future, to sit with her family and go to places or just sit and watch movies at home.

Katie laid back down, shutting her eyes, knowing her mother would tuck Xander back into his little bed. She soon fell asleep as only crickets were the only sound that made the nighttime silence less of an agony.

 _"Many hours later. May Twenty-Eighth; Seven Thirty in the morning."_

Katie's sister, Ashlie Jenna Shmidt, was taking Xander over to a play date with her two girls. Ashlie picked up the youngster as he was cheerful and giddy to play with his cousins, Daisy and Tiffany. She gave Katie a quick hug, "See you for lunch, sis. I love you.".

Katie nodded, accepting her older sister's warm embrace, feeling Xander's tiny hands wrap around her shoulder. "See you at lunch, Ash.", "I'll see you later, alligator." Katie responded.

Xander let out the little, innocent giggles, "In a while, crocodile.".

Ashlie took Xander and some of his toys out the door and into her little four door car. They left after a good fifteen minutes and Katie went as plopped onto the couch, seeing a cooking show was on.

Katie settled into her seat before another knock came upon the door. Katie shouted at the door as she scrambled to get up, "Hang on, I'm coming!". She opened the door, slowly, expecting for it to be a Girl Scout troop that was selling cookies or a church group that wanted a moment to preach about Jesus. She stuffed her hands in her sweatpants pockets, "Hello there. I'm sorry about the-" She stopped, dead in her tracks as her hands fumbled in her pockets, spilling change.

A tall, Asian male was standing in front of her, it was all too familiar. He had the sexy, gelled up hair, the deep, dark eyes, the chiseled jaw, the groomed beard, the built, body builder arms, the sexy, muscular chest. It was none other than, "-D-Devin?".


	2. Chapter 2

Katie stood, frozen in shock. What was he doing here at her house, she hadn't talked to him for three years since the Ridonculous Race.

Devin folded his arms and finally broke the awkward silence, "Where is he?".

Katie shook Har head, "Who're you talking about?" She asked, avoiding the existence of Xander.

"MY SON, KATIE?!" Devin asked, seeing by her dumbfounded look and the way her lips were twitching into an awkward, lopsided smile.

Katie shook her head and backed away from the wooden, grand door. "No. No, no, no." She whispered and Devin backed her up against a wall.

"Tell me where he is, Katie. I know how to get the answers out if you." He whispered, cornering her.

Katie shook her head and continued whispering, "No, no, no, no, no.".

Devin laughed slightly, "Katie, just tell me. What do you think I'm gonna do? Attack you?".

Katie just let out a wince, fearing if she gives away the location of Xander, Devin would kidnap him and take him away from her for good. She didn't want Xander to be around a bitch like Carrie or a douche like Devin, her baby didn't need to be around those people. Katie saw the look upon Devin's face, it looked lustful... yet, apologetic. Katie let out an actual responce to Devin's question, "N-No?".

Devin's look turned from a look of pity into a look of mischief and aching libido. He then answered, lowly, with a malevolent response, "-Because I am.". He pinned her arms above her head and shoved himself between her legs.

Katie let out a shriek, "D-Devin?!" She asked, before squirming and trying to get away, "Let go!".

Devin trailed his tounge up her neck and mumbled into her ear, "Just tell me where Xander is and it will all be over.".

Katie bucked her hips against his waist, "No! Not my baby!". She tried fighting his grasp, but this might be the last time she'll get an intimate touch from the man she most desired. She thought about it and then she decided to see how far it could get before she spewed out all the answers, so she continued to fight it.

Devin nibbled in between her neck and shoulders before breathing out, "Tell me, Katie.".

Katie gasped quietly and responded with another, "No.". She felt herself getting aroused from this, she loved every second of it.

Devin tugged her shirt up and bit her right breast and massaged the left, "Cut the shit. Tell me now." He demanded, staring up at her.

Katie let out an arousing shutter as the cold air hit her breasts, "N-Nnn...".

Devin unclaimed her bra strap and bit down on her cold, hard buds. He unlatched his teeth from them as he slid his hand down the grey sweatpants, feeling her soaked panties. "C'mon Katie, just tell me where Xander is.".

Katie just moaned to him in response to his beg. She then let out a horny gasp, feeling two of his masculine fingers running along her slit.

Devin brought her into a wet, passionate kiss, their tounges twirling together like two lovers going a tango on the dancefloor.

Katie pulled back for a quick moment, "Devin, I missed you- ah-!" She whispered, before being tossed back into the vigorous tounge feud.

Devin hooked his finger inside her soaked cunny and massaged the wonderous g-spot as hid thumb rolled over her budding clitorus. He pulled back to let her moan as he grunted in her ear, "I missed this too.". "Doll, just tell me where Xander is.".

Katie was too enthralled with Devin playing with her, she couldn't answer and could barely prop herself up, "Hah...hah...haaaah..." She groaned out, as her wobbly, gelatin legs were quivering, causing her to slide down more on Devin's fingers.

"K-Katie..." Devin shuttered, trying to lift the enamored, jelly girl to the wall so he could try and find an answer. He then proceeded to lift her and carry her to the island of the kitchen and leaned her, belly first, onto the counter. He pinned her arms behind her back as he pulled down the wool, grey sweatpants and moved the orange, silk panties aside. Since he had the girl's arms in hand, he struggled to unbuckle his belt and his blue jeans slid down with ease, he then opened the flaps of his boxers, holding back a throbbing erection.

He slammed inside of her, tugging her hair and he, again, grunted, "Where's Xander?".

"W-With Ashlie...".

Devin gripped her sides, realizing that she was beginning to give up and spill everything to him. He kept slamming inside her and laying on top of her to apply pressure. He let out a groan in her ear, "Katie, where are they?".

Katie let out soft whines, "Ah, yeah, Devvviiin...". She jerked hee legs, shivering and quivering, feeling the sensual touches from Devin.

Devin snapped his teeth onto her shoulder and let go as she moaned


End file.
